The Hogwartians Practical Jokes
by D. Taggert
Summary: Various Hogwartians play various practical jokes on various people in various places. Chapter 1: Luna in the airport
1. Luna in the airport

Summary: Various Hogwartians play various practical jokes on people!

* * *

Luna Lovegood was waiting for her flight in Terminal 1 of some airport she was at. Squinting at her ticket, she located the numbers N 451, her flight number. She was waiting outside gate N, and was trying to locate the person sitting next to her. She was in seat 2A, and the other person would be in seat 2B. 

"_Revealo_" Luna whispered, indiscreetly pointing her wand at her ticket. Suddenly, a purple light only she could see lit up on some girl's ticket 20 feet away. Luna looked the girl over, short brunette hair, gray eyes, not to tall, not to short, wearing a green miniskirt, a brown halter top, 3 inch black stilettos and what looked like to be a huge butterfly clip in her hairy that she touched every so often, and when touched it would emit a random tune of some sort.

Luna flinched, she _despised_ those clips. Her father had gotten her one for her 5th birthday, and it was in the trash by the time the birthday cake had been cut. Luna pondered how to get rid of her, then, getting an idea, she shouldered her bag and walked over to the girl.

Standing in front of the girl, she simply stared at her. The girl was popping her gum and looking at a _People_ magazine. Slowly, as though she could sense Luna in front of her, she looked up and met Luna's eyes. Luna looked her right in the eye and said, "Don't get on the flight." The girls eyes widened and her hands shook. Luna walked away and sat down in her original seat, behind the girl. Fidgeting, the girl kept glancing over her shoulder at Luna, who was simply staring at her, having become practiced at staring without blinking for long periods of time.

Suddenly, the girl got up and walked over to a corner, flipping out a pink cell phone. Luna could here snippets of her conversation, "Yeah, some freaky girl keeps staring at me...be there soon...next flight...help me Molly...okay...not telling attendant!...okay...in two hours...understand...bye!"

The girl quickly came back and grabbed her bag, she then glanced at Luna again, and quickly ran away from gate N, towards gat O. However, seconds later she came running back the other direction, because gate A was the gate closest to the doors _out_ of Terminal 1.

" Mission accomplished, now who has the seat 2C?" Luna smiled evilly, as she whispered her spell again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**


	2. Draco in a bar

Summary: Various Hogwartians play various pranks on various people in various places.

**SORRY! I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter! Here it is:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or these ideas!

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat at his favorite bar in downtown London and surveyed the single girls at the bar. After having about two bottles of firewhiskey, he felt like doing something, something that involved freaking people out. 

He ran over a list of possible things to say to a girl to either A. get her up into a hotel room upstairs, B. go back to her/his place, C. totally freak her out or D. get him kicked out of the bar thus saving him from a hangover the next day.

"Hmm...I'll go with either A or C..." he thought to himself. Preparing himself, he decided that his next move would either totally freak the girl out or get him laid. He stood up, clutched his bottle of firewhiskey in one hand and tottered over the hottest single girl. She was wearing a low cut pair of ripped jeans with a chain belt, a tube top that covered nothing and a belly ring with a skull.

"Hey, are you going to walk to the apparating point by yourself later?" He said smoothly, leaning in front of her, "I'll be watching you all night." With that, he resumed his place at the other end of the bar and ordered another firewhiskey. The girl watched him, and then looked around for some guy, any guy.

The only other single guy in the bar of the time happened to by Vincent Crabbe, who was staring at his fingers like they were the most amazing thing in the world. Gulping, the girl walked over to him.

"Hey, want to go back to your place now?" she purred, sliding into the seat next to him. His eyes widened, "uh, I don't think my mom want's me to bring friends over right now, she's busy with my dad."

"That's ok" she smiled, "we won't disturb them." She took his hand and led him out of the bar, glancing over her shoulder at Draco.

"Huh, she'll probably ditch his at the apparating point." with that, Draco _giggled_ and gulped the whole bottle of firewhiskey. Then he followed Crabbe and the girl. She turned when she heard the bells on the door jingle. Seeing him, she took Crabbe's hand and put his arm around her. Then, she picked up the pace and almost ran for the apparating point. Draco wandered along, clutching his now empty bottle, and smiled drunkenly at her. With that, she flat out ran and disappeared at the apparating point. It was just as well, because Crabbe had fallen in the bushes and didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon.

Finally, Draco reached the apparating point and went home, falling asleep in his bed, with the bottle of firewhiskey.

* * *

**A/N**

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


End file.
